In general, communication networks are constructed from interconnected network systems, with each system providing support for networking applications. Typically, different network systems provide support for different types of network activity and accordingly lend themselves to running network applications associated with the network system's role in the network hierarchy. For example, in the context of the internet, network applications such as routers, switches and gateways typically perform their responsibilities in a network hierarchy based on their functional requirements and their capacity. In this regard, any particular network application may be located in a particular network level depending on the provided network functions or the relative cost and complexity of the system.
Current network applications typically are designed and developed for network systems that are provisioned, maintained and managed on a site-by-site basis. In this context, a site refers to a particular geographical location. Accordingly, each network site will administer their installed network systems and applications. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates two prior art network sites, Site A and Site B connected by a network and implement two network systems, System A and System B. Further in the prior art example, two network applications, Router A, installed in System A, and Router B, installed in System B, are illustrated. In this prior art example, Router A and System A are provisioned and administered independently from Router B and System B.
In another aspect of current network systems, illustrated in FIG. 2, is the typical design for providing support for a system capable of withstanding a catastrophic failure of network components. Addressing this requirement in today's network systems requires some network providers, such as telecom systems, to include redundant systems in their designs. Typically, a redundant solution requires the installation of identical equipment on geographically different sites. In the event of a catastrophic failure of one of the sites, the other site can take over the responsibilities of both sites.
Problems associated with typical network designs revolve around the site-centric implementation described above. In an example where a network application, for example an Internet Protocol (IP) router, is required on two geographically different sites on a network, a network system providing an IP router application would prescribe installing the IP router application on each site. Consequently, provisioning, management and maintenance of the IP router application is also required on both sites leading to additional cost, effort and possibility for mistakes in configuration. Further, when a networking application is installed on geographically disparate sites, each system must be specified based on the intended network traffic capacity for the site. Consequently, the network inherits a responsibility for routing of packets to each of the systems while considering the load capabilities of each system and therefore requires some form of a traffic engineer component for performing load balancing to maintain acceptable operation between the two systems.
Another problem associated with current network designs relates to networks, such as telecom networks, required to comply with stringent requirements associated with redundancy and resiliency. Accomplishing an advanced, high availability solution with existing systems and technology typically involves providing two fully redundant systems in geographically different sites with each system sized for twice the required capacity. In the case of a catastrophic failure of one of the sites, the other site is prepared to take over the traffic of the failed site. This solution is very expensive because each site must be sized for the full capacity of the system but typically never uses more than half of its capacity. Many network applications are not cost effective with this type of design.
Accordingly, market pressure is building for a method and system capable of providing single point management of network applications distributed among disparate geographical sites and capable of providing failover support when any given geographical site experiences a catastrophic failure.